IMDs are capable of communicating with a clinician to transmit data and for programming purposes. Generally, IMDs can communicate with a clinician from a remote site. For example, an IMD may remotely communicate from a patient's home with a clinician. In some instances, the clinician will attempt to initiate communication with the IMD. Unfortunately, the clinician may waste time and resources attempting to communicate with an IMD that is unavailable for communication.